Fight for Survival
by Bite Me is back
Summary: In the middle of war james and the soldiers are caught and brought to the British Naval ship where they're beaten, burned, and brutally tormented for information now they have to escape or be killed while Henri gets to the shop to tell franklin the news
1. Chapter 1

**Fight for Survival**

Ok so I'm gonna try something different. Instead of anime I'm trying to do a cartoon in history...not one of my best subjects. so on with the story

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Chapter 1: Ambushed

In the middle of a war James and Henri were eating there lunch. Or a least Henri was trying to steal James's since he already ate his servings."Henri stop stealing my food you had your fill" James said while trying to keep what was left of his food away from Henri.

"But I'm still hungry and I'm a growing boy who needs food to keep his energy up" He said while still trying to get James's food. James just looked at him weird.

"You got to stop hanging out with Sara." Henri finally gave up sliding don the log grumbleing about how James can be so cruel."'sigh' Here you can have the rest of my food I need to finish this letter to Sara." James said while giving his food to Henri.

"Thanks James."He said shoving the food down his mouth

"I can't believe that your 13 yet you act like an 8 year old still." An 18 year old James said

"Whats your point?"

"Never mind" James said while writing his letter

"Hahahaha, looks like you got your hands full, hahahahaha, the names Joe friend." Joe said while sticking out his hand

Jamse took his hand "Jamse and that crazy kid over there is Henri"

"Nice to meet ya. So have you guys heard about the news?" Joe asked

"What news" James said while starting another page

"Some red coats has been spotted around the camp. When the scouts went to investigate they vanished into the woods." Joe said in a serious matter

"Were there any traces left where they were or where they were heading?" Henri asked

"Footsteps, but they were heading too far away from camp" Joe said

"What do you think they were doing?" James asked while writing

"I have no idea, but I have a bad feeling. There's no telling what could happen. We could be attacked at any time"

"I hear that" James said

"You have to be on guard 24/7. If you spot an enemy close by, you know somethings wrong"

"But Joe how do you know your not surrounded" Henri asked

"The scary thing is...you don't, it's all about where you came from and the area you scouted. Of course they could always use the night against us and go into the areas we just came from..." Henri had a 'your serious?' look on his face and James kept writing down

Joe just laughed "I believe I speak for all of us when I say that I hope this war ends soon. So many lives have been taken and wrecked watching their friends and maybe ever their family die right next to them." James just nodded his head

"You never know though, I just sent a letter to my wife and children telling them I miss them and I hope to see them real soon" Joe smiled sadly

"Don't worry you'll see her soon, I'm sure of it" Henri said while smiling

Joe just smiled right back "Sure hope your right kid I sure do" He then looked at James "Hey James, you got a girl waiting at home for you?" He asked smiling

James just looked at him bewildered "Unless you count my best friend Sara then no I don't" James answered

"Yeah right, you and Sara acted as though you were married. Always fighting then forgiving and always talking with each other about our guys day went" Henri stated

"Hey we do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Do"

"Not"

"Hahahahaha, guys, guys save your energy for the battle..." All of a sudden gun shots and shouts were heard in the forest.

"GET DOWN!" Joe shouted while firing at the ambushers.

Henri and James got down to the floor. Henri was covering his ears and closing his eyes while hinding behind a log.

James on the other hand was writing the last of his letter to Sara '_Sara got to go we're being ambushed'_he then let the bird fly off. He was about to turn around when three shots were heard behind him, pain then darkness.

Henri opened his eyes from hearing gun shots in front of him. He then saw a red coat holding a gun, behind James who had three guns shots in his left shoulder, the right side of the chest and a shot in the stomach.

"JAMES!" Henri shouted

Joe looked over to see James on the ground in a pool of his own blood

"Joe get the kid out of here" The general shouted. Joe nodded, grabbed Henri and ran a safe distance close by to a town.

"Henri listen to me. Go to that town about 3 miles that way and have then give you a ride to the print shop. I have friends in that town go to 6848 Central Road and say Joe sent you there, They'll know what to do next."

"What about James I can't leave him" Henri said in almost tears

"I'll make sure hes alright"

"And if hes not?" Henri asked. Joe had no response.

"Just go to the town. And don't worry James is a strong kid" With that they both ran their separate ways.

* * *

Well what do you think R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it takes me so long to update stories but I hope this makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Liberty Kids enjoyJ

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Henri ran as fast as his legs would carry him. When he saw the town he started running faster. When he got on Central Road he started looking.

"Ok he said 6848 Central Road now where…oh there it is." He said running to the house. He knocked on the door five times until someone answered the door. It was a girl with brown hair up in a bun. Her eyes were ice blue and she had some freckles. Her tall figure showed that she was one not to mess around with.

"Can I help you?" She asked

Henri gulped. "Umm yeah my name is Henri and I was sent here by Joe and" "Did you say Joe?"

"Yeah he told me to come here" The girl looked around and pulled him in. "Sorry for the tough girl act, now you said that your name is Henri am I correct?" Henri just nodded. "Ok my name is Kaleigh, I'm Joes sister if he sent you here is must be important."

Henri nodded "Yes they have been ambushed and I need to get back to the printing press so I can tell Benjamin Franklin so he can tell Washington so they can get back up."

Kaleigh nodded "Lets get you a horse and some supplies. That should cut your days travel in half." She said while running to the stable. "I'll travel with you till your half way to make sure it's safe then your on your own." Henri nodded.

"You don't have to take me half way you know I'm old enough." H said pouting. Kaleigh just laughed at this. "I know that but better safe than sorry right?" "Yeah I guess" They finished up with the packing.

"Ok that should do. Do you know how to ride a horse?" Kaleigh asked

"Yeah and I'm pretty good too" "Ok then, lets race to the half way point meets where the road splits and then your on your own."

"Ok but try to keep up" Henri said mounting his horse.

"Oh but it is you who will be left in the dust." Kaleigh replied mounting her horse.

"Let's start at the edge of the town, so no one will be in our way" Henri said going towards the edge of the town.

"Sounds like a plan." Kaleigh said following.

********************************************************************************

**At The Edge of Town**

Kaleigh and Henri got ready to start. "You ready Henri?"

"I've been ready" "Ok, well on your mark, get set……….GO."

*******************************************************************************

**At the Printing Press**

"Moses, have you seen any of James's pigeons?" Sara asked looking up from her book.

"Not yet, but I hope it's soon we haven't heard from them in weeks" He said looking out the window.

"Wait I think I see one now" Moses went outside to get the bird. Sara waited patiently reading her book till Moses came back in with the letter and bird.

Sara just waited patiently for Moses to return with the bird and letter in hand. When he came in she saw that he had the look of horror written all over his face.

"Moses what is it?" Sara asked putting her book down

"Sara you won't like this" He said handing her the letter. Her eyes widened as she read it

"Oh no, this can't be, this is horrible." She said almost in tears. Moses looked down in pain.

"Oh Moses do you think they'll be ok?" Sara asked

Moses just looked at her "I really wish that I knew that they are, but let me tell you something, those two are smart and strong they'll figure something out"

Sara just nodded her head "I really hope you right. I'll just have to believe"

********************************************************************************

**With Henri and Kaleigh**

"Ha I win. I told you" Henri stopped his horse. Two seconds later Kaleigh stopped right next to him and laughed.

"Beginners luck I gave you a head start." "But anyway follow this this trail straight through and it will take you to the printing shop." Kaleigh said turning away and started heading home.

"Kaleigh, thank you for helping me it means a lot" Henri said. This made Kaleigh stop and look at him smiling.

"No problem." "Oh, and the next time our in town look me up it gets lonely here without anybody to race." And with that she left. Henri just stared for a sec then smirked and galloped his horse towards home.

********************************************************************************

**With Joe and the other prisoners**

The prisoners were each being tortured for information on what they know about the positions of the U.S fleet are going to hit. And so far they got nowhere.

"What is with these soldiers? They have been embarrassingly captured yet they still refuse to talk." A British solider said

"Don't know, but we'll get what we want in the end. Those men are weak and ready to crack at any moment, all we have to do is wait." The other one said.

The first solider just laughed "100 men captured, and only 35 managed to survive the fight, and that's including that journalist working for Benjamin Franklin." He said while looking at the men in the prison on the ship.

"Hmm I wonder if that brat knows anything?" "I wouldn't count on it"

"Ah but he is a journalist so he must a lot of information that the other men are not telling us. And he should be easy to leak out information due to the lack of training." Both soldiers looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll talk to the commander" He said as he left

********************************************************************************

**With the British solider and the commander**

"So your telling me that you want to see if this kid has any information on the U.S fleet?" The commander asked

"Yes sir, but this is the journalist who works for Ben Franklin sir. And we believe he has the information we're looking for." The solider said

The commander nodded "Very well then, go through with it."

"Yes sir" And with that the solider left.


	3. Chapter 3

** Fight for Survival **

Ok I understand that I'm like taking way too long to update but hey I'm doing my best.

Well anyway on with the story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

'thoughts'

"speaking"

********************************************************************************

** Chapter 3: The Deals**

**With the Captives **

The cage door opened and the captive U.S. soldiers looked up too see four men standing in front of the cellar. Three of them were German soldiers most likely hired by the British to help win the war.

"Which one of them is it that you want?" One of the German soldiers asked. The red coat pointed to James "That one. He's the one we need."

The Germans nodded and went to get him, but Joe and some of the others stood in their way. "Leave the kid alone he has nothing to do with the war, he's not even a soldier." Joe said glaring at the Germans.

Two of the German soldiers just pushed them out of the way "Aye, we know that much, but we're just following orders and our orders are to get him." They went and got James "Hey, let me go"

James struggled winching in the process, but they were too strong and he couldn't break they're grip. "Come on boy the more you cooperate with us the easier this will be" The German soldier in his left said as they went down the hall into a different room shut and locked a door. They then took the ropes that were hanging on different sides of the room and tied his hands so that they were apart.

"Yeah right the only the I'll agree to is letting us go with our independency." James said still struggling. That earned him a punch in the gut from the red coat. "Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way" He said while James was winching in pain not only because of the punch but the gun shots from earlier.

"Now I have a little deal for you." "You tell us everything you know about Washington's fleet and you won't get hurt."

James was panting in pain and looked up, "I'd rather die then agree with you". "Are you sure about that, cause this can be done without you getting hurt." The red coat said.

James looked at him straight in the eye "Like I said before. I'd. Rather. Die." The red frowned "Fine, but I gave you a chance to save your skin." He snapped his fingers. "You three know what to do" And with that the Germans starting walking up to James.

********************************************************************************

**At the Printing Press**

"Sara, Moses!! Anyone here?!" Henri shouted. Sara heard Henri from upstairs and rushed to see him expecting James to be there, but her hopes were soon crushed. "Henri your safe good heavens, but where is James?"

"He and the others were captured. I managed to get away with the help of Joe and Kaleigh" By now Moses was standing next to Sara listening to Henri "James was shot and knocked out, but Joe got me out of the battle and told me to go to his sisters house and she helped get here by giving me one of her horses."

"James was shot, oh man I hope he's alright." Moses said

Sara looked up "He's a strong boy I'm sure he and the other soldiers will get out some how" But inside she was scared to death for the safety of James. 'Please be sate James'

**With James **

After what seemed like forever they finally stopped punching, kicking and just plain beating him so the red coat can ask him some questions. "Now where is Washington going to send his fleet?" James just spit blood at his feet not sating a word.

"You know" James said "It's only polite to give your name out to the person your attempting to kill. Or at least get some info from." The rd coat just grinned

"I don't see how it matters, but I suppose it only proper." He nodded to the German punched James in the face. "My name is Captain Zain,2nd captain of the British Navy, and your captor." James sneered "You make it sound like your so important."

Zain glared and nodded again only this time James got two full blown punches in the stomach making him drop to his knees sense the ropes around his wrists prevented him from dropping to the floor to clutch his stomach.

"Now you were saying?" Zain asked as James coughed up some blood. "I don't think I have to repeat myself Zain. Or are you just having hearing problems?" James could see the anger rise in Zain's face. 'I really shouldn't of said that'.

Zain just smirked "Fine if brut strength won't make you talk I guess weaponry will." He said as another man brought in some knifes, whips, and other weapons used in wars James just gulped at the sight.

"You sure you don't just want to tell?" Zain asked. Jammed smirked "No I don't think I will"

"Suite yourself." He nodded to the German and they got the whips first. They walked up to him and started to whip James on the back.

********************************************************************************

**With Joe**

"AHHHHHHHHH" Joe and the others looked down the hall where they took James and where they heard the scream.

"That sounds like James." Joe said walking to the cell bars. They heard whips hit against something and another scream. Philip, another soldier walked next to Joe. "Poor kid, must be hard to go through that without the proper training of a soldier." They heard another scream.

"Yeah but he's got the heart and spirit of one, he won't say a thing." Joe said. Phil looked at him and then down the hall where they again heard the whips then James' scream. "Yeah lets just hope so. It sounds pretty bad in there. All I know is that I was pretty damn close to cracking."

Joe winched as he heard the whips hit against flesh and a scream and then it stopped. The two looked to see if they would open the door and bring James out, but no such luck. Joe sighed, "This is going to a very long a day"

********************************************************************************

**With James**

James was on his knees his and head bowed just praying for the torched to just end. He was panting from the pain refusing to show the enemy he was in anymore pain then he already had. Bloody and sweaty he was trying to think of his friends back at the print shop and not the pain, but his thoughts were interrupted by Zain.

"Well it seems I have underestimated you, but I will not make that mistake again." Zain handed the soldiers the knifes and started to leave. "I'll be back in a while I have to speak the Commander, but I want results when I come back do what you must to pry the information from him" and with that he left.

The German soldiers advanced on James and started to stab and jab the knives into James penetrating his skin but only hitting a few vital organs. The pain was so intense that James passed out. He was then woken up by cold water dumped on him.

"You didn't think you were getting out so easily as to faint did you?" Zain said smirking. "That's enough we'll continue this tomorrow until then you think about if you want to start talking because come tomorrow it's going to be more terrible then today" And with that they left leaving a bloody, soaked and cold James to pass out.

********************************************************************************

**With Joe and Phil**

They saw the German and Zain walk out but without James. "Where is he and what did you do to him?" Joe demanded

Zain just looked and smirked "The little worm is resting from the 'matters' that happened as of yet your little body has not spoken a word, but tomorrow will be a different story." Zain smiled evilly and walked out.

"Watch them and don't speak a word" The German nodded and he left.

********************************************************************************

Ok how was that I know it a little harsh but……yeah I got nothing

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Fight for Survival

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 4: Not Lying, Just not telling the Truth

The next morning Captain Zain and his crew of 5 walked past the prison cells where Joe, Philip and the rest of the American soldiers right into the room where James was being held. Zain gave a disapproving look at James.

"Wake the boy up" he said standing in front of the new "toy" they brought in. With two buckets in hand one red coat dumped ice cold water onto James. James weakly raised his head and glared at Zain and the person who poured the water on him.

"Oh great your back, what kind of fun games do you have planned for me today? James asked while shaking. Zain just smirked and uncovered what seemed to be a chair with 2 ½ inch spikes where you would sit and straps to secure your arms and back to it.

"Oh I'm shivering in fear. You think that a little chair is going to get me to talk then you got another thing coming." James said. Zain just laughed at this

"You must be joking. You'd actually think that I'd come unprepared." He stopped laughing and put on a serious face that made even his own men cringe in fear. "We have all day to do this and this is only the first of many nightmares you will experience today. And I promise you will start talking…I guarantee it."

Zain then snapped his fingers and two soldiers grabbed James by the arms and cut the rope and dragged him to the chair and strapped him in. James kept on winching as the spikes starting piercing his flesh and all his wounds from yesterdays 'events' and he struggled from the grips of the chair but it was all no use. Every time he moved the spikes would tear at his flesh making more wounds and more gashes.

James hissed at this and ceased his struggling. At this Zain smirked. "Finally realized that it is futile to escape……..good now we can begin." Just then a guard with three dogs who were snarling, barking, growling came in. Behind him men came in carrying whips, machetes, swords, a small portable stove/oven that had a small fire already started in it, and a candle?

"Now let's start off easy. We shall begin with your position, where is your next attack?" James looked at him and said nothing. Zain gave a nod and the solider holding the dogs let one go and after a restrained James. A minute went by and Zain nodded and the solider tied the other two dogs up and grabbed it and tied it with the other ones.

"I'll ask again, where is your next attack and I am expecting an answer." James sighed "I can't believe you expect me to tell you anything. Now next question" James said smiling

Zain glared and took his sword and cut the ropes holding the dogs and sent them at James all at once. James bent his head to avoid any further injury to the face. "Are you going to talk now"

"Ahh…. Don't count on it"

Zain growled "Fine then. Mat, Thomas" "Sir" They both said "Tie Mister Hiller back up and make sure that he won't be able to move his arms an inch I won't him to talk and feel every bit of pain."

"Sir yes sir" They did what they were told and weren't gentle with it either. They undid James from the spiky chair, dragged and tied him till they heard a crack coming from both his shoulders. James bit his lip from allowing himself to scream. 'Who knew popping out both your shoulders hurt so much.' After they were done Zain took the candle, stuck the top in the stove/oven lighting it and walked over to James.

"Thomas, Mat go and fill those buckets over there with sea water and come back. And do quick." The two nodded gabbed the bucks and raced off.

With the U.S. prisoners

Joe saw the two young soldiers run out of the room where James was kept and called out "Wait, wait what is happening to the young lad in there? Is he alright?" The two looked at each other than looked around to see if the coast was clear

"He ain't doing so good, but he isn't talking either" Mat said. Joe sighed and looked at the two then asked "How are you two holding up, the spying and gathering the info I mean"

"Fairly well but I just wondering what will be the outcome of all this" Thomas said

"We can only hope" Joe said. Than Philip came up besides Joe

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" The two stiffened "We got to go we'll give you more info later but now we got to go" Then the two ran off

"Damn well this sucks" Philip said

With James 

"Where are those two fools" a second later Thomas and Mat came in with two buckets of salt water. "Good, now we can begin"

Walking to James with the candle lit and a devious smirk "You see Hiller either you start talking or I start lighting" He said tilting the flame towards his clothes. James saw this and try backing up but the ropes prevented him from doing so. Every time he tried to move his shoulders would pop more.

"You're lying you wouldn't set someone on fire just to get info would ya?" James said hopingly. Zain looked at him surprised and then smiled.

"Kid I'm going to tell you one time and one time only this is war and no rules, no mercy." "Now all I want is two answers where is American fleet and when are they attacking?"

"And like I said and most likely what the others before me said, I am not going to give you any information on the American fleets and where they going to attack" James said. Zain just shook his head. "You had your chance" and with that Zain put the flame to James' shirt and his pants and then stepped back and watched as the flames grew and James screamed. "SPEAK NOW, OR SUFFER THROUGH THIS UNTIL YOU DO"

James tried to put out the fire by stomping his foot moving rapidly hell even blowing at the flames, but as they grew bigger the worse they scorched his skin. He felt like giving up there and then he got an idea "Urrrg ok ok I'll tell you ahhhhhh" Zain snapped his fingers and Thomas and Mat took their buckets and dumped the salt water on James making him hiss as the salt burned his wounds.

"Start talking" James weakly looked at Zain "They're attacking at your sea fort near Philadelphia in a month at night" with that James fell limp, if it weren't for the ropes holding him up James would have been on the floor face first.

"Cut the ropes and put him with the others, I may of only gotten one answer, but that's plenty of info" he turned around and began walking but stopped "Thomas, Mat you two are to stand guard tonight. In order for me to trust you completely you are not to let one escape, or cause trouble Hear me?" "Sir!" Zain nodded and left. One guard took the dogs away, two carried the stove/oven, one carried the whips, one carried the machetes, and the last one carried the swords. When they all left Mat and Thomas cut the ropes that were holding James and started to make their way to the cellar.

"That was a mighty fine job you did there kid. Lying to Zain about the position I mean" James looked up at Thomas surprised "Wha- How-" Mat decided to in put his word in "Just ask Joe and Philip when you've gotten some rest. They'll explain it all later" James nodded and passed out

Joe and Philip saw Thomas and Mat bringing an unconscious James. They stepped away from the door as the two opened it and set James down. "Look after his wounds we have to stand guard." Mat said

"And before you go off the reason he like this is because he didn't say a word about the position. He gave false information to Zain, the commander, about the attack. Sad part is that he came up with the idea till after they lit him on fire." Thomas said

"And you couldn't have stopped them from doing this to this kid?" An older solider came up from behind Philip and Joe

"You think we wanted to see one of our comrades go through that. But no, that room was full. You saw all the men, weapons, and DOGS go in and come out. Yeah we really had a chance" Mat said. Thomas just sighed. "Anyway, here" He said handing Joe two keys

"What are these for?"

"The smaller one is for any cuffs or shingles they may have you in or put you in." Thomas started

"And the bigger one is for the gates, when it's time for escape" Mat finished

"We swiped it from a drunken knocked out guard" They both said. The others just looked at them. "It's hard to imagine that you two aren't related" Philip said. The two looked at each other and shrugged. "Well relaxation time" Mat said falling to the floor and leaning against the wall

"We're supposed to be 'guarding' not on break" Thomas scoffed

"Well since they are our friends/comrades we got nothing to worry about. We relax, they relax and the kid is safe with us for the night so we got no worries there"

"And what if another Red coat comes and saw us sleeping what then?"

"If it makes you happy we'll take shifts I sleep, you sleep, I sleep, you sleep" Mat said smiling. Thomas sighed and shook his head "Whatever, but if we get caught I'm not holding my tongue"

Mat laughed at this "Ok whatever" and with that he dosed off. Joe saw this and laughed. "Reminds me of the life I had before the war. Not a care in the world"

Thomas nodded and looked at Joe. "So what's the plan for escape?"

* * *

Ok there we go r&r


	5. Chapter 5

Fight for Survival

_Ok this chapter is gonna be tricky and hopefully full of emotion so here we go._

"speaking"

'_thought'_

Chapter 5

"So your saying that we all can get out and back to our allied bases a few hours from here without having the red coats getting a whiff of what we're doing" Joe asked Matt and Thomas. They both nodded

"Each guard shift only last an hour, then after their time is up they leave to go tell who ever is guarding next" Matt said. "It takes 15 minutes for each set of guards to get into position meaning we've got 7 minutes to get out and on those lifeboats" Thomas finished looking nervous

"Buuuut…." Philip started, Matt and Thomas looked at each other sweat dropping

"We need a distraction" they both said at the same time. The others looked at them then to each other and then back at them. "what kind of distraction?" one of the soldiers asked

"weeeeell, live bait….." As soon as they said that one of the older soldiers ran up and grabbed a hold of the cell bars violently making them shake "you little hooligans are telling us you need one of us needs to just waltz right up to them while the others get away?"

"No, no of course not" Thomas tried to calm the older man down before someone head him. "we already know who is going to be the distraction is or needs to be" Matt finished looking out for the other guards. The older man stared at them in confusion "And who is that?" The two looked at each other and put their heads down and whispered "James" together just barley enough for each of the soldiers to hear it.

"The young lad has been through enough isn't there someone else who..- it has to be James. As soon as they're done with their session with him tomorrow night everyone will be asleep that's when we escape" Matt interrupted the man.

"Matthew, we have 5 minutes till guard switch. We need to get the details out now" Thomas informed whiled Matt irritably nodded

"Ok, but don't call me Matthew" Matt huffed " Ok, as soon as they bring James back to cell and leave for the night, use those keys we gave you to unhook those cuffs and unlock the door." "Then you wait with the door closed for the main door up there to open a crack. That's when you all quietly run to the back of the ship where three life boats will be waiting."

"In order to get down to the four life boats you must climb down the ropes provided. It gonna be hard with James and some of you injured but that's where you'll need at least three men on the boats below so you can toss James down to them. we'll need to paddle north to reach the closest base we'll work our way from there" Thomas finished. The others just nodded

"Ok be ready cause we have very little time, but right now our time is up and we must leave but remember on what to do" Thomas said as he and Matt left.

"We may as well get some rest tomorrow night is going to be big" Philip said leaning against the cell wall while everyone else agreed and fell asleep

"Sounds good" Joe looked at one soldier who was doing what he could to help James

'how he looking" Danny looked up "He has 2nd degree burns on his upper body or his torso, and parts of his chest (I hope I the two arnt the same thing), stab wounds everywhere, bite and scratch marks most likely from those dogs, both shoulders popped out of joints, covered in burses, jaw slightly out of place, wrists sprained from the looks of it, and a bunch of needle looking wholes all over his back probably from that chair"

"Ouch, poor kid needs to endure one more time and we're home free" Joe said "We may as well get some sleep, no use tiring out more"

Danny nodded and found an area to sleep in and passed out there. Joe shook his head and fell asleep.

The next day James woke up to screaming. He forced his eyes open and saw some of the men had fresh wounds. He slowly sat up trying to ignore the pain that kept on shooting through body. The screaming that had woken James up had stopped suddenly. The door to where the screaming came from opened and out came Zain with his men but still no sigh of the soldier they were interrogating. Then two big men came out last carrying a limp, lifeless body.

"Throw the body over board or better yet feed it to the dogs" Zain said evilly. Then the door to the upper deck opened and reviled the commander himself. He looked at Zain then to the dead body and back at Zain.

"I hope your planning on giving the deceased a proper funeral Captain" The commander said sternly. Zain looked at his commander "No sir I was not planning on it. I was going to have the body fed to the dogs or thrown overboard sir"

The commander shook his head "Zain, ever though on different sides a soldier is a soldier and must be treated as such even in death." Zain looked at his commander in confusion "I do not fully understand sir. You want us to give this Yankee trash a proper funeral even though they go against the king?"

The commander nodded. "But that's makes no sense sir" The commander kept his posture strong "I've already told you as too why it is the proper thing to do and why the soldier deserves such. But if that doesn't make sense to you maybe if I explain it in a different way you will get it." he cleared his throat "If you respect the dead, the dead will come to respect you, thus one does not disturb the other, and the other will not disturb the one." with that the commander left.

Zain scolded and followed his commander along with his men and the dead body of the soldier who was being carried by two men. The door was shut and locked tight from the outside so none of the prisoners could escape.

"I got a few questions about that commander I want to ask Matt and Thomas when we break out tonight." Philip said randomly

"Wait, we're busting out of here? When I'm pretty sure that I missed out on something big last night when I was brought here after my 'session' with Zain last night" James said

"I'll give you the details but your not gonna like them, but it looks as though you don't got a choice now do ya?" Philip said "Why don't the rest of ya get some shut eye or rest before tonight we're gonna need all the strength we can get" It took about 10 minutes for Philip to give James the details on how they are going to escape. But as James was hearing the roll he had to play he visibly flinched.

"I know it's painful kid but you only have to last one more night then we're home free" Philip tried to reassure James who only nodded. "Now lets get some shut eye something tells me we're going to be up most of the night" and with that the two fell back asleep.

**Print shop **

At the print shop Sara was writing to her mother while holding the locket that James, Henri and Mosses had made out of James' mothers ring when she lost the one her father gave her (episode 1 or 2. Im not sure but I know its one of those two)

'_Dear mother,_

_It has been a few days since Henri had unexpectedly showed up to the print shop from the battlefield. And it has been even longer since James and the soldiers have been taken captive. I fear of what may and has already happened to James. Everyone is worried, and the tension around here is so dreadful, it makes the most sunniest and happiest of days gloomy. But I know that I must keep my head up and think positive thoughts. James will come back to us sooner or later, but in what condition I have the slightest idea. Oh mother, I do wish you were here with your guidance, you always know what to do and how to cheer people up. _

_With love your daughter,_

_Sara_

As Sara sealed the letter and dropped it in the postal office she walked back to the shop praying that everything will be alright and that her mother would cheer her up in her next letter and that James would come home safe and sound.

"come on James you need to come home, everyone is worried sick. You have to make it out." and with that she went back inside to help with anything means necessary.

**The Ship**

While James was taken away the soldiers in the cell were preparing. Unlocking the shackles that held their feet and hands together and releasing anyone who was chained to the walls of the ship's cell. But no one moved from their spot fearing the plan would go wrong if anyone were closely watching. They just sat there listening to the sounds of Zain beating James and the screams that shortly came after it.

In the room where James was being questioned things weren't looking so good for him. Zain's patience's was wearing thin and he was taking all he's frustration out on the poor blonde, hoping it would get him to talk. But no such luck.

James currently in the air being held by his neck by one of the German soldiers hired by the British, who was slowly squeezing harder around his neck cutting of his air completely. James vision was going black and before he knew it the back of his head along with his spine, collided with one of the walls of the room.

He landed on the floor with a loud thud. James started seeing large black spots around the room thanks to the collision of his head to the wall.

"Aren't you going to start asking questions or just keeping beating me senseless?" James asked struggling to get to his knees. Zain wordlessly walked over to James kicked him in his already bruised stomach and dug his heel into his spine twisting listening for the cracking in the boys spine as he dug the heel of his shoe into the boys back twisting even further.

The agonizing screams from James could be heard around the whole ship. James was gasping for breath, trying to easy the pain. But all he received was another kick in the side of the ribs.

"You seem….quite upset…today Zain. Is it b-because of…..how pathetic…..and powerless….you are?…Along with….the fact how m-much of…a fool your commander….made you look?" James said gasping for air trying to see straight. Zain kicked James again only harder in the ribs.

He smirked when he saw James's eyes widen and puked up blood. Knowing that one of the ribs he kicked in had punctured one of James's lungs. While James was weakly coughing up more blood Zain grabbed a handful of James's hair, which had long lost the pony-tail no thanks to Zain, and lifted his head to meet his eyes.

"I was only a little ticked that I had to give that dead soldier a proper funeral. But now you've gone and made me livid. And in a couple of minutes if your not dead, you will be tomorrow I promise you that. Trust me, it's not only that I hate people who go against the king. For some reason I just hate you." And with that he took out his knife he had in his uniform coat pocket stabbed James in the middle of his stomach and dragged it up.

Outside in the cell the prisoners heard James blood curling scream once again. Only this time it was as if he had something like water in his throat when he did it.

Philip was having a hard time staying still. His leg wouldn't stop twitching and his hands were curled up in fists turning his knuckles white. Joe was staring at the door were the screams were once again coming from. The others stiff only imagining what was happening to James.

And what seemed to be a lifetime the screams faded and out walked Zain grinning and the prisoners as he walked past them up to the higher deck to his sleeping quarters for a well deserved sleep.

Only a few minutes later did the German solider come out carrying a limp body over his shoulders. The soldiers in the prison cell froze in fear of what had happen to the young journalist. The soldier walked to the cell and opened it. Placing the body in front of Joe

"I vould recommend ye make his last minutes alive a comifortable vone. Cause vome tomorrow thee Captain will take his life" he said in his thick accent leaving and relocking the cell door and went back to the upper deck to get the next guard to watch the prisoners.

"Fuck, we can't escape with him in this condition" Philip said getting up to look over the boy. Blood was stained on his face and dripping from the side of his mouth. A gash right next to left eye, five long gashes starting from the base of his neck and ended at his stomach the left side of his side ribs were kicked in, a bruised neck, a bump on the back oh his head, the spine was bruised and moved over to the side like someone was trying to scramble it.

James's breathing was quick, short and wheezy. If death had a brother James was it. His hair was stained with blood barely anything left of his shirt and his pants somehow turned red from soaking up blood and cut making it look like he been dead and risen up from the grave.

"Philip just go and unlock the door, Danny I need you to treat as many of James's wounds as fast as you can and the rest of you be prepared to move remember the order and how were going to be arranged." Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened just a crack signaling them it was time to leave.

"So much for treating his wounds" Danny said getting up leaving the cell behind others. Philip led the group while Joe and two other men carried James as softly as they could. They all ran to back of the ship ducking and avoiding open areas. They saw Matt and Thomas standing there looking out for any trouble.

"James goes in the first boat here the others are right there" Matt started "So split into your groups and move out now" The others sprang into action not wasting a second to spare. Two minutes went by and the last three people aboard were an unconscious James, Joe and Philip.

"Ready 1, 2, 3." James was caught by the other two men who helped carry him to the life boats then the two climb into their boats with their group and they high=tailed it out of there.

"I can't see shit" someone said "Don't worry we just have to row towards those lights over there. That's one of the bases and there we can get you medical attention." Thomas explained.

"Speaking of which how is the young journalist holding on" Matt asked. "We can't tell we need at least a wick or match to see, but his breathing has become more shallow" one of the big guys who carried James explained

"It's risky but use this match and make sure the flame doesn't face the ship" Thomas said tossing a match "We need a signal to the base that we made it here"

The man struck the match and put it towards James. He was surprisingly half awake. But his eyes were barley open and both blood shot. "You holding on there lad" the man asked

James opened his mouth weakly taking wheezing short breaths as if about to speak "Save your breath lad just nod yer head and don't worry we're on our way back to allied base" James nodded his head and shut his eyes _'Sara, I'm coming home' _and the shaking boy went back into his deep slumber.

The man blew the light out and carefully stepped over the boy body "He's doing fine, eh for the most part but we better hurry, not only him but the others as well. We don't need to lose another good man. And most of us haven't eaten in day including this lad here"

"We better hurry then" Joe said from another boat and with that they pushed on

**Print Shop**

Ben Franklin was up in his room looking up at the stars and moon. _'If only I could gaze up at the night sky and be at peace this very moment. But the number of days that James has be captive worries me, I just hope that you are alive and well. We all would be devastated if you don't survive. Just come home soon my boy.' _and as Ben Franklin kept his gaze upon the sky wishing on James's safe return Henri was doing the exact same thing.

'_Come on James I know you can make it through. And as soon as you return we can go to that new bakery that opened and have that eating contest. Oh hurry and come home James'_ "I'm sure James will be home soon, you just got to believe in him. He's strong Henri he'll come home" Moses said as he passed Henri on his way to bed. Henri could only nod and shut his eyes and fall asleep hoping that when he woke up James would be there talking about how much stuff he got about the red coats and the war. Boy how wrong he was.

**Allied Base**

One of the guards on duty saw the flame that was going from side to side indicating that Thomas and the nut Matt did there job. He yelled to the rest of the fleet of their arrival and watched for any intruders or trouble that might come there way.

Meanwhile some men from the base went to shore and waited for the boats to come ashore.

"What do you think the damage is?" One of them asked

"Hopefully not to bad, but we can't be for certain" The one answered. As soon as the boats hit shore the men from the army helped the soldiers inside the boats and led them inside the base for treatment.

"Hey, we got a problem over here, get the doctor immediately" The big guy shouted as a man ran back into the base. The others came to have a look and gasped at the young journalist and the others. Seemed like a chop shop.

"Lets get you all who can walk in the base and come back for those who can't. The doctor should be here any second anyway." That left all but two James and a skinny man who's legs were cut and ankles sprained.

The doctor came with at least what looked like five soldiers "My Lord, get this young man to the operating room now and put him on one of the operating beds have his ankles wrapped tightly" The doctor ordered

Carefully trying not to put anymore harm on the two the men did as they were told. _'It's going to be a long night"_ the doctor thought while leading them back to the hospital wing.

I know I know I could of lightened up I was on a roll ill try to be not so harsh next chapters. Anyway r&r


End file.
